The present invention relates to a tool to insert an electrical conductor into a housing, and more particularly but not exclusively, to insert simultaneously three conductors into three corresponding extending slots in an electrical housing.
1. Background of the Invention
International patent applications such as PCT/AU97/00589 and PCT/AU95/00675 disclose elongated flexible insulators which house a number of elongated flexible conductors. Difficulty has been experienced in assembling the conductors in the insulator.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a device that could quickly, cheaply and easily insert one or more electrical conductors simultaneously into an electrical housing.
2. Object of the Invention
It is an object of the present invention to overcome or ameliorate some of the disadvantages of the prior art, or at least to provide a useful alternative.
There is disclosed herein a tool to insert elongated flexible conductors into an elongated housing.
the housing providing a plurality of longitudinally extending slots at least one of which is to receive one of the conductors, said tool including:
a body having a passage through which the housing and each conductor passes during insertion of each conductor in an associated slot of the housing;
guide means mounted on the body and positioned to slidably engage and support the housing so that the housing is restrained to move along a predetermined path in the body; and
said guide means including at least one insertion means to slidably engage one of the conductors to apply a force thereto to force said one conductor into the associated slot.
Preferably, said insertion means are in the form of ramps along which said conductors slide.
Preferably, said housing includes three longitudinally extending slots.